1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seal systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that at some times during use, seals and seal systems suffer a loss of sealing effectiveness. At times, in different applications, the loss of sealing performance leads only to a requirement for replacement of the seal. In other applications, loss of sealing performance can have effects ranging from a simple maintenance nuisance to an expensive resealing and cleaning operation, to even a potentially hazardous situation. It would be beneficial, if a seal or seal system could indicate prior to total failure, that the seal or seal system has lost some, but not all, performance, and that a replacement seal or seal system is to be required in the near future. Various seal and seal system combinations and applications could benefit from a function or feature of the seal that would indicate imminent loss of change of sealing performance, including o-ring type seals, face seals, labyrinth, rotary, dynamic and static type seals and others including elastomeric and polymeric composites, rubber, metal, fluroropolymers, or flurorocarbons, resins, and seals constructed from other constituents.
What is needed in the art is a seal system which provides a cost-effective way to measure the decay or change of sealing performance as a seal is being utilized in an application.